transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/Supergirl (2015)/219
To most people, I'm a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the DEO to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. I am Supergirl. KARA: Previously on Supergirl... -Mother. Father. -My son. (GRUNTS) RHEA: You've betrayed me, my love. I'm not done with this world. -WOMAN: Lena Luthor? -Who are you? I have a business proposition for you. (INDISTINCT RADIO CHATTER) MAN: (OVER PHONE) We have the hostages, and we don't want to hurt anyone. Well, you don't have to hurt anyone. No one is making you do this. You're choosing to do this. You and your friend chose to go into that bank. You chose to take those people hostage. But you know what? You can choose to put your guns down. You can choose to let those people go. You can choose not to hurt anyone. MAN: Look! Up in the sky! -(GLASS SHATTERING) -(CROWD EXCLAIMING) Hey, not even Pretty Boy Floyd got to meet Supergirl. It'll be a fun story to tell your roommates in jail! Supergirl. -(EXHALES SHARPLY) -I almost had him... And I got you over the finish line! And just in time for dinner. I'll see you later. -(SMOKE ALARM BEEPING) -Thanks. Alex, don't be embarrassed, okay? The first time I tried to microwave macaroni and cheese they had to evacuate three city blocks. That's an exaggeration, but I have seen less terrifying nuclear explosions. Well, I like pizza better than paella anyway. -Yes. Me too. -I love ham and pineapple! Thank you. It totally shouldn't work, but it totally does. -How's my girlfriend, guys, huh? -(LAUGHS) What? Bank robbers, zero. Supergirl, two. What do you even need cops for in this city? (LAUGHS) He's from a different planet. He doesn't even know what he's saying. No, he's right. Why bother trying to talk a guy down when Supergirl can just swoop right in and force him down? Seventeen hours of "What do you want, how can I help you?" good old-fashioned hostage negotiation wasted. You're not upset that I caught the bad guys and got everyone out safely, are you? I would have gotten them to free the hostages. Maybe. But they're in jail now, where they can't hurt anyone. That's all that matters. -As long as they don't use the Supergirl defense. -The what? It's a thing some criminals use to get their charges dropped. It's a perfect storm for a defense attorney. Excessive force, evidence contaminated by debris, vigilante justice... KARA: "Vigilante justice"? I stand for hope, and help, and compassion! I did what I had to do to get those people out of there. I think what Maggie's trying to say is that what you do is amazing when we're up against... A giant purple monster or a half-cyborg murderer, sure. But, most of the time, police work requires a more delicate touch. -"Delicate"? -Yeah. You broke a guy's arm and you gave another one a concussion. And that was after you knocked in the roof of a National City landmark. (SCOFFS) And now it just has a big, Supergirl-sized hole in it. KARA: A thousand things could've happened from the time of your call to the hostages walking out. Maybe, yeah, sure, I broke some walls, but I got everyone out of there safely, and that is a win. Well, you should've asked. But you never look before you leap. Because I can fly. (SCOFFS) Okay. (CLEARS THROAT) Well, as being something of a superhero myself, I can say that sometimes it's better to punch, than, than to talk. Sometimes talking is more hurtful than punching. Obviously, I've upset you, Maggie. I'm gonna go. -No, Kara, don't do that... -No, it's fine. Thank you. Thanks for dinner. -MIKE: Babe! -(MAGGIE SIGHS) (MOUTHING) I know you're upset about earlier, but I really... I just want you and Kara to get along. Kara and I get along great. It's Supergirl that I sometimes have trouble with. Okay, just keep trying. Okay? -Okay, for you, yeah. -Great. Where are you going? To catch up with Kara and tell her to try too. But she's just as stubborn as you are. Um... Don't wait up for me. -(SIGHS) -(DOOR CLOSES) (ELEVATOR BELL DINGS) Rhea, I've been looking at your proposal and I have never seen anything like it. I hope in a good way. A device for matter transformation and reconfiguration? It's astonishing. Well, I saw your TED Talk on the future of quantum technology, which made me think it might be right up your alley. This could revolutionize travel, energy, security, just about anything. You could move food and water to famine-stricken areas in an instant... And solve climate change. That is, if it works. The proposal you lay out is sound, but it is all theoretical. Which is why I need you. My thought was, if we wed L-Corp's work in zero-size intelligence with my design, I'm confident we can make it a reality. Of course, I kept a few key details out of the proposal. I needed to gauge your interest before revealing all of my secrets. -Well, I'm interested. -Good. Because I made us a reservation at Paka's. Well, how can I say no? (BOTH LAUGHING) Hey, Bonnie, can you send these down to layout right away? Thanks. -Kara. Hi. -Maggie. -Is everything okay? -Yeah, I was just looking for Alex, wondering if she checked in with you. Didn't you crash at her place last night? I did, but she left to catch up with you after you left. What, she didn't stay at yours? She never caught up with me. Maybe she went to the DEO? Winn said she didn't check in last night or report this morning. -Huh... -(CELL PHONE RINGING) Ah. Mystery solved. -Alex? -MAN: Hello, Kara Danvers. Who is this? Well, the real question is, who are you? Everyone around you thinks you're just a mild-mannered reporter. But I know the truth. What do you want? I have your sister. -You're lying. -I'm not. (CELL PHONE CHIMES) A man named Peter Thompson is serving a life sentence at Albatross Bay Supermax. You will free him within the next 36 hours or your sister will die. And I know you can, because I know... You're Supergirl. (PANTING) -Hello? -(ELECTRICITY BUZZES) (BREATHING HEAVILY) Hello? I knew I recognized you from the elevator. I know who you are. The people that I work with, they will find me. And when they do, you will be in a world of hurt. So, I am giving you one chance. Free me, now. When I get out of here, I will end you! So, this person who says they've kidnapped Alex, what exactly did they say on the call? He said he would kill Alex if I didn't break Peter Thompson out of Albatross Bay. He said he knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl. He's targeting Alex because she's my sister. This might be stating the obvious here, but why don't we just spring Peter Thompson and bring Alex home? The DEO does not negotiate with terrorists. -But this is Alex. -If we do it once, we'll open the floodgates. Every bad guy will know Supergirl can be controlled. And even if we do what he wants, it doesn't guarantee he'll release her. -She's his insurance. -All right, people, let's get to work! Winn, any luck with Alex's subdermal tracker? No, it's been offline since 10:00 last night. Whoever took her must have found some way to power it down. HANK: Where are we triangulating the signal from the phone calls? We're nowhere. The caller used four different arrays to scramble the signal. You guys, listen, we gotta move. All right, let's start with what we do know. If this guy knows you're Supergirl, we use that to our advantage. That's gotta be a short list. Who knows your secret? Jeremiah, Eliza, Clark, the DEO... -Lillian Luthor. -Does Peter Thompson have ties with Cadmus? No, I already checked. There's nothing. Then you're asking the wrong question. We don't know where Alex was taken, we don't have a crime scene, we don't have any physical evidence. They've clearly been planning this for a while. Whoever took Alex is a ghost who doesn't want to be found. Then what's the right question? Who is Peter Thompson, and what does he mean to our ghost? LENA: So where did you study? Undergrad at Oxford, Masters of Engineering from MIT. I went to MIT. Did you have Martinez? (CHUCKLES) I think I was there quite a few years before you, but I will take the compliment. And I will offer you one in return. The applications of your black body field generator blew me away. You're quite the genius. And you are too kind. I'm being honest. I wish I had a daughter like you. Your mother must be proud. That's not how I'd describe her. Mothers and daughters, not always the easiest relationship. It's more like apocalyptic, but you know... (CHUCKLES) We don't have to talk about it... No, no, it's fine. You know? She never really cared about me and only came back into my life to steal from me and frame me for a felony. So, you know... Usual mother-daughter stuff. (LAUGHS) Well, you have a sense of humor about it. I'm impressed. I try, but I'm not usually successful. Are you plagued by your mother, too? Mmm. My son. He was always the light of my life. But recently, he met this horrible girl, and everything changed. My husband and I lost our son. And on the heels of it, my husband died. That's awful. I'm so sorry. (CHUCKLES) I never open up like this... Don't be silly. I started it. I guess since I'm sharing, I should share everything. These are the key concepts I withheld from the proposal. I can't wait. And I give you my word, I will not steal it. I trust you. You know, regardless of what happens with business, I have a feeling we're gonna be friends. To new friends! Thank the gods I found you. (DOOR UNLOCKS) HANK: Thank you. Mr. Thompson. Hank Henshaw, FBI. This is Detective Sawyer from NCPD, and Ms. Danvers from CatCo Magazine. The feds, a pig, and a journo. To what do I owe this confusing pleasure? Your jacket's a thrilling read. Three home invasions, two DUIs, two counts of felony murder. You all didn't come down here just to flatter me, did you? This morning, we got a call from an anonymous source, asking that you be released from prison. Someone wants me out of jail? Not used to that. People usually want to keep me behind bars. A life sentence can't be all that easy, being in here all by yourself. You ever keep in contact with anyone on the outside? Just last week, Mr. JC Penney sent me a letter. He said there was a sale on galoshes. It's just that I don't have anywhere to wear them. KARA: Enough! My sister's been kidnapped, and her life is on the line until we find out who wants you out of prison. -Ms. Danvers... -So save us the sarcasm, who is it? -Who has her? -Calm down. Who has my sister? I don't know. -You're lying. -He's not. We're done here. (DOOR UNLOCKS) -Why'd you let him go? -Because I read his mind. -He's telling the truth. -Losing control is not gonna help us find Alex. It's only gonna get her killed. (CELL PHONE RINGING) -Winn. -WINN: Hey, we got something. -What? -So I scanned the visitor logs for Peter Thompson over the past three years. They're pretty sparse, except for one name that keeps popping up. -Who? -Doesn't matter, it's a fake name. But I pulled security footage and, baby, I ran that facial recognition software. Thompson has a son. But we checked, he doesn't have any relations. WINN: Well, apparently, there's a lot of family drama. Thompson's name isn't even on the kid's birth certificate. And I only figured this out after I cross-checked the name with the court transcripts. The kid spoke at Thompson's sentencing, and his name is... Rick Malverne. He has a house an hour outside the city. Malverne. Why does that sound so familiar? Because he grew up in Midvale. Alex? Alex! Alex. Alex! Alex! She can't hear you, Kara. Rick? Jeez, I haven't seen you since graduation. You look great. Where's my sister? You break my father out of prison yet? You know I can't do that. Can't or won't? (GRUNTS) -Tell me where she is. -(WHIMPERS) That's not how this works. Now, why don't you try and play nice, Kara? You were always the nice one. (SIGHS) Just let me talk to her. Well, if that gets you to play ball, then I'm happy to help. (SIGHS) -(TYPING) -(MONITOR CHIMES) -Alex! Alex! -Kara, is that you? Rick Malverne from Midvale, he kidnapped me! I know, I'm with him right now. Are you okay? -Where are you? -My tracker. Can you use my tracker? It's not working. We don't know... -Okay, that's enough of a reunion, I think. -No, wait. (SIGHS) It's simple. She's told you she's okay. And now we trade my father for Alex. Your father is a murderer. -Manslaughter-er. -Tell me where she is. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Oh, wow, it's even cooler up close. You hurt me, you'll never find her. And she'll die. Slowly. WINN: He looks normal. He was nice in school. He used to carry Alex's bookbag. Why is he doing this to her? I tried reading his mind, but he seems to be blocking me somehow. Let me in there. I can talk to him. All right. RICK: Detective Sawyer. And they say there's never a cop around when you need one. -So you know me? -Of course. I took a whole year planning this. Watching Alex, preparing. I know everything. -How did you know I was Supergirl? -A day at the beach. Before you started wearing glasses. YOUNG ALEX: Hey, Rick. A bunch of us are heading to Swan Beach after school. -Wanna come? -RICK: Back then, I had no idea that Alex would end up playing for the other team, so to speak. I was just happy she showed up on the date. Your new sister's kinda weird. Then there was a crash. -(WOMAN GROANING) -(BABY CRYING) (KARA GRUNTING) -(BABY CRYING) -ALEX: Kara! What are you doing? Alex! And Alex's kid sister walked away without a scratch. People at school said it was adrenaline, but, uh... But you didn't believe that. I saw Kara Danvers do something amazing. And it stayed with me. I knew Kara was living in National City, and then Supergirl showed up in National City... (CHUCKLES) I put two and two together. I knew it was you. What happened to you? I remember when Alex had the chicken pox, I was eating lunch by myself. You came and sat with me. (CHUCKLES) I was 14. And I didn't have the nice house or the perfect family that you and your sister had. You think we had it easy? You have no idea what Alex sacrificed for me. Or what I was going through! Why, because you had to hide your superpowers? I was hiding bruises! Do you have any idea what it's like to have your mother tell you you're garbage every single night? A belt whenever you had the wrong opinion? And then I found a lifeline. A dad that my mom kept from me. And he saved me from her and he moved me away from Midvale. And even though he was always struggling, he always made sure there was food on the table and he got me enough money to go to college. And then three years ago, the state took him away from me. Your father killed two people. He confessed. They had it coming. And now I'm going to rescue him like he rescued me. I can't believe that we're still talking about me! You have 24 hours and 11 minutes. Come on, Kara, show us some of that rah-rah Midvale Junior High spirit. Free my dad! Or your sister dies. (GASPING) Oh, you use half this much gusto in springing my dad, you'll have your sister back for game night. Kara! We're done here. (RICK GROANS) Hey. You know what'll be fun? Finding out which one of you loves her more. Honestly, I wouldn't know where to place my bet. Go Stallions. -I'm giving him one minute, then I'm going back in there. -No. Let him sweat it a while. We got what we wanted. What? All we know is how he knows my identity. We know that Rick's pinned his whole sense of self-worth on Peter Thompson. Thompson is the key to getting Alex back. Do you like what you see? It's all very interesting. I almost forgot. I want to give you elevator access, so you can come up to this floor without an escort. Security just needs your thumbprint and they'll issue a badge. (SENSOR BEEPING) Is that good? I was looking through your designs and there's a small problem. It requires an element that doesn't exist on Earth. You see, we have 118, and this would be categorized at 260. I don't know what you mean. I think you do. It was when I thanked the gods at dinner, wasn't it? You're an alien. And this device just proved it. Red is never good on this planet. I don't know who you are, but I am not helping you build anything. You talk about betrayal and people hurting you and then you do it in spades. I want you out of my office. And there are several heavily armed guards coming if you have trouble finding your way out. -Ricky. -Dad. (SIGHS) Aw... All that time in prison, I imagined a day when... I could talk to you without a pane of glass between us. And here we are. Yeah... Oh, it's good to see you, son. SAWYER: The DEO moved heaven and Earth to free this man. We did what you wanted. Now tell us where Alex is. No. No, not until my father and I are far from here. You think we're stupid? I showed you mine. Your turn. So you can toss us in Gitmo? Not gonna happen. Maybe he gives you a piece. A little token of goodwill. You gotta give them something, Ricky. That's how it works. Just tell them where she is. Well, you really nailed his essence, I'll give you that. -What? -RICK: I mean, that thing... He couldn't decide whether to hug me or not. That's vintage Dad. What are you talking about? My father would never be playing these games. He'd be wanting to get the hell away from here and making sure that he never went back to prison. I've been planning this for a year. Did you really think I didn't prepare for you, Martian? (SHAPESHIFTING) You're down to 23 hours and 14 minutes. And counting. (ALEX GRUNTS) Okay. No problem. (GRUNTING) (CONTINUES GRUNTING) (GRUNTS) (PANTING) That sucked. Come on. (EXHALES HEAVILY) Hell yeah! (BEEPING) I just got a software update request from one of our trackers. System's not recognizing the IP address. -Looks like a hack. Should I kill it? -Wait, wait, wait, wait. -(BEEPING) -That's Alex! She, she... She couldn't get a signal out, so she wired herself into the camera. Which means we only have to find the location of the camera's IP address. Alex, you beautiful human, this is next level. Guys! We found Alex. I found her. -You did? -We got a ping from her subdermal tracker. She's not far. Maggie. Winn found Alex. What? How? I guess you underestimated my sister. Let's go. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're delusional. And the second we get back here with Alex, you're going to prison with your dad. Don't say I didn't warn you. Watch him. Hey, stop. Malverne still thinks he's in control. He's not acting like someone who just lost. He didn't even flinch. It's like he expected this. No, no, we are not listening to that psycho. Every minute we wait matters. I want to get her as badly as you do, but we can't punch our way out of this. -We gotta get it right. -If the shoe were on the other foot, Alex would already be out the door. I'm not waiting. -You're not the only one who cares about her. -I'm going! (SIGHS) -Kara! -Alex! I'm down here! (PANTING) -Four? What... -(BEEPING RAPIDLY) (WATER GUSHING) Oh, my God. (SIGHS) No! ¶ ¶ ¶ TAKING A CHANCE IS TOUGH. WASHING COTTON IS EASY. MOMS KNOW THEIR KIDS NEED LOVE, ENCOURAGEMENT AND MILK. WITH 8 GRAMS OF NATURAL PROTEIN, AND 8 OTHER NUTRIENTS TO PROVIDE BALANCED NUTRITION. MOMS KNOW KIDS GROW STRONG WHEN THEY MILK LIFE. Where is she? -I told you not to go there... -Tell me where she is now! I gave you 36 hours to break my father out of prison. But you didn't listen. So now, that room is gonna fill up with water in less than four hours. I think it's time you got moving. Let me talk to Alex. -(BEEPS) Alex! Kaig! l, I thought you were coming. He re-routed the IP address. He sent us somewhere else. Do you have any idea where you are? I was unconscious. I could be hours away or I could be in the city. -I don't know. -RICK: Alex, it's Rick. I don't want to hurt you. I keep on telling your sister that. Tell her to get my father, and this can all be over. You can come home and get dry. No. Kara, no. You do not give that terrorist what he wants. You cannot let yourself be blackmailed. You cannot open yourself up to that, ever. Do you understand me? Supergirl is bigger than me. -Alex. -Maggie? -I'm right here! -Maggie, I need to speak to you alone. Babe, everyone here is working hard and we're going to find you. The water is rising fast and there are things that I need to say. No. Don't start talking like this is the end. I don't want it to be, but in case that it is... It's not! You're a badass, Danvers. And you're gonna figure out a way to get yourself out of there or you're gonna hold on until I find you. -Maggie, listen to me, please. -No. We just started this, you and me, and it's not going to end. Not today. Not for a long time. We just had our first Valentine's Day and I wanna do more with you. I want more firsts. I want to have a first vacation. We haven't even argued about where we're gonna go yet, or how to load the dishwasher. (SNIFFLING) Or what to name our first dog. Do you want to get a dog? Yeah, um... Let's name her Gertrude. See, there's a lifetime of firsts that we're going to do together. So, you hold on, okay? Hold on until I get to you. You promise. Promise me! I... What? Alex! -(GRUNTS) -What happened? I told you not to rush in. Now you've made things worse. I did what I thought was right... I should have been heard. I should have been listened to. I'm her girlfriend. I'm her sister! And you think that trumps me. That you know what's right for her. I... I got her to be herself, Kara. I have just as much to lose as you. You should've listened to me. I thought I made myself clear. Our business is done. Now get out of my office before I call security. I'm the one who hasn't made myself clear, Lena. And I'm sorry for that. You're right. I lied to you. I pretended to be of this world but only because I know how much your mother loathes aliens. And I presumed you'd be the same. That's what people do when they hear I'm a Luthor. They presume. Everything else I told you was the truth. Being betrayed by your own blood. There's nothing more painful. I know you understand that. What do you want from me? I want exactly what I proposed. I want us to work together to create a transmatter portal. We have them where I come from. L-Corp has already built a large-scale generator ring. We can easily adapt it for this. The portal would help your planet immensely and it would help me get home to mine. I don't work with people I can't trust. I made a mistake. You are nothing like your mother. I see that now. Please, Lena. Don't let my one lapse in judgment keep us from doing great things. I'll think about it. That's all I can ask. (CELL PHONE RINGING) -Lena. -LENA: Kara. I'm glad I caught you. Um... Can I ask your advice about something? Someone. Um... Now's not a good time. I'm sorry. Can I call you back? Oh, of course, of course. Is everything okay? I'll cal cyou back. (SIGHS) -What are you doing? -Listening for her. But I can't hear anything. I can do all these incredible things, but I can't punch my way out of this, or fly fast enough and turn back time... And now I'm afraid I'm going to lose the person that is the most important to me. To us, Kara. Maggie was right. I shouldn't have rushed in. I made things worse. I... Maggie was upset and she was frustrated and she lashed out at you. You only did what you thought was best to protect your sister. No one can blame you for that. I'm scared. Hey, come on. So am I. Under two hours. The clock is ticking fast. I know. And if it ticks down completely, we both lose. And I don't think you want to lose. Neither do you. I was wrong about Kara. She's too much of a Girl Scout to do what I need her to do. I misjudged her. But I may have discounted you. You're a cop. You can just walk into that prison and break my father free, if you want to. You care for her. -I've seen that. -Stalking us. The way you look at her. The way your hand touches her hand when you're walking down the street. Love can make people do things that they don't normally do. So, please, help us bring back the people we love. Come on! (GRUNTING) (GASPING) (GRUNTS AND GASPS) (GASPING) Please tell me you have something. I have literally tried everything, all right? I've checked family holdings, bank accounts, call logs from the prison... There's nothing. -(GROANS) -Hey, we're gonna find her. I'm gonna talk to Maggie and see if she's got anything else out of him. Where... Where's Maggie? (GASPING) (GASPING) (BEEPING) What the hell are you doing? Taking you to your son. (GASPING) Move it. -Nice gun. -It's my girlfriend's. (GASPING) Maggie, you know Alex wouldn't want you to do this. All I care about is getting her back alive. You were right, sometimes words don't work. Sometimes punching doesn't either. She just came from your son. She was with him all day, trying to turn him, make him understand. You know what kind of words your son's been using? Words like "rescue", and "love". He says he wants to rescue you, like you rescued him. But if he kills Alex Danvers, he'll never be rescued. He'll have to live with that for the rest of his life. And that'll be his hell. Now, you've done a lot of bad things in your life, but you've done one thing you can be proud of. You were a father. A good one. You were there for your son during the toughest time of his life, and that's what you need to do again now. If he kills her, you will have failed at the one good thing you've done with your life. Be a father now. (GASPING) (BREATHING RAGGEDLY) (TIMER BEEPING) -She's out of time. -Please, is there anywhere he would have taken her? There's one place. (INHALES DEEPLY) BOTH: Alex! Alex, Alex! -(COUGHING) -Thank God. She's okay. She's all right. (GASPING) -You held on. -(STAMMERING) I held on. (EXHALES HEAVILY) ALEX: Hey, you. You okay? Am I okay? Are you kidding? That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. -What was that? -(LAUGHING) Well, I knew I just had to buy a couple seconds. I knew you were coming. -You didn't let me finish before, but I, um... -What? -I just really have to say it now. -Alex... Just... It's okay, it's okay. (GRUNTS) (EXHALES HEAVILY) Okay. Those firsts that you talked about... I want to have them all with you. I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I love you, Alex Danvers. -Yeah? -Yeah. -She refused to stay in bed. -(LAUGHS) -Are you sure you're all right? -I'm all right. I knew you'd be fine. You did good, Alex. -You too, Maggie. -Oh... Just doing what you taught me to do. Oh. You survived. Oh, you do not get to talk to her. What are you going to do to him? My job. Protect the identity of Supergirl and the DEO. -You're gonna mind-wipe him? -Do you object? No. Just... Before you do... (GRUNTS) -(ALL LAUGHING) -(RICK MOANING) Just make sure he remembers that. Will do. (WINN AND MIKE LAUGHING) -I need to thank you. -Thank me? For what? I was so afraid of losing her that I wasn't thinking. -And I almost... -Yeah, but you did the right thing. And that was all you. All I did was remind you of everything you've been telling me the whole time. You and me made a pretty good team, didn't we? Well, we both love her. Yeah. What? No, get in here. (BOTH LAUGHING) -(CELL PHONE RINGING) -Oh, I gotta get this. Lena, hey. I'm sorry I couldn't talk earlier. No, no, it's okay. I was just calling to check up on you. You sounded upset. -It worked out. -Good. Hey, brunch next Saturday? I know a place. Yeah, that sounds great. Just, uh, no kale this time, uh, for real. Oh, and you called for some advice? -Yeah, yeah, I figured it out. -Okay. -Okay. Bye. -Bye. Ready to change the world? You have no idea.